


Late Night Social

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Late Night Social

Nighttime’s the worst; it fuels the craving. I’ll lie there, wanting a drink so bad that I can’t think of anything else. Finally, I go get a Coke out of the fridge and sink onto the couch. One day at a time, they said. Should’ve added one night at a time, too.

God, I miss Sam. He got me on the wagon in the first place. The one who keeps me on it too, to be honest. I’ve disappointed myself a million times, but him? I never wanna do that.

So, I get out the ice cream for a float.


End file.
